<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Derek Hale et la communication by Flibulle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090781">Derek Hale et la communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flibulle/pseuds/Flibulle'>Flibulle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Mpreg, M/M, References to Knotting, Self-Lubrication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flibulle/pseuds/Flibulle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek et Stiles couchent ensemble depuis plusieurs mois lorsque Stiles réalise que l'alpha a omis de lui dire deux ou trois petites choses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Derek Hale et la communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Petit texte pour répondre au défi du sterek’s pack, il y avait un certain nombre de mots imposés, ils seront listés à la fin. Vous pouvez essayer de les deviner, si vous ne les trouvez pas ce sera que j’ai bien fait mon travail. :3 (Ou lamentablement échoué au défi parce que je n’aurai pas écrit les mots, au choix.)<br/>Il n’y a eu aucune bêta sur ce texte écrit entre 00h et 3h du matin, navrée pour les coquillettes !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Putain Scott lâche-moi, j’ai pas besoin d’un chaperon !</p><p> </p><p>Une porte de voiture claque sur ces mots tandis que Stiles en colère se dirige vers le loft de Derek, sa veste rouge gardée ouverte voletant derrière lui.</p><p> </p><p>-Mais, Stiles… !</p><p> </p><p>Stiles fait volte-face et fixe son meilleur ami d’un regard noir.</p><p> </p><p>-Scott. J’ai dit non. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un chaperon. Derek est un grand garçon, responsable. JE suis un grand garçon, responsable. Ta présence n’est pas requise dans nos affaires sexuelles.</p><p>-SI ! Si justement, parce que Derek ne te dira jamais que…</p><p>-Stop, tais-toi ! Si Derek ne veut pas me dire quoi que ce soit, c’est son problème, pas le mien, et certainement pas le tien. Maintenant rentre chez toi, et laisse-moi tranquille, laisse-nous tranquille.</p><p> </p><p>Scott soupire tandis que Stiles termine son chemin jusqu’au loft, s’engouffre dans l’immeuble et disparaît. « Bon sang. J’ai besoin de parler à Derek, il devient important qu’il lui explique tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette relation avant qu’il ne les découvre par lui-même… » marmonne Scott. Pourquoi ne l’a-t-il pas encore fait ? Eh bien parce que Scott fait ses études de vétérinaire loin de chez eux tandis que Stiles est resté à Beacon Hills, proche de son père, ce qui lui laisse toutes les opportunités du monde et bien plus encore de monopoliser Derek, y compris lorsque Scott rentre pour les vacances.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Derek sait que Stiles est énervé avant même qu’il n’arrive. Il l’entend à ses pas rageurs dans l’escalier, à sa voix qui peste contre Scott tandis qu’il monte, et surtout il le sent à l’odeur de tonnerre qui s’intensifie au fur et à mesure que Stiles se rapproche. Derek lui ouvre la porte avant même qu’il ne frappe.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu sens la colère et je t’ai entendu pester après Scott. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »</p><p> </p><p>Stiles pousse un soupir rageur et baisse le bras qu’il avait armé pour toquer. Au lieu de ça, il soupire encore et se passe une main lasse sur le visage.</p><p> </p><p>« Bien. J’en ai marre de tout ça, on va s’assoir et parler. Viens sur le canapé. »</p><p> </p><p>Il ne sait pas encore ce qu’il va se passer, mais Derek est certain que c’est la faute de Scott. Il se promet de lui souffler à coups d’entraînements intensifs la nécessité que chacun s’occupe de ses oignons, en particulier lorsque ça concerne lui et son âme-sœur. Surtout si ça implique le départ de son âme-sœur.</p><p>Derek n’est pas idiot, il sait que son bêta de tête pense que Derek devrait dire à Stiles ce qu’implique d’être le compagnon de l’Alpha, dans tous les sens du terme. La hiérarchie de la meute s’en trouve modifiée, de même que le corps de Stiles. Derek n’est pas idiot, mais enfin il a tout de même oublié un détail ou deux et Stiles compte bien le lui signaler.</p><p> </p><p>-Derek. Je sais que tu me caches des choses. Et je respecte ça ok ? Chacun a le droit d’avoir ses secrets, même si les secrets m’horripilent, et dieu sait que je lutte pour te laisser ta liberté de me cacher des trucs, dieu sait que je lutte pour ne pas fouiner et te harceler de questions sans arrêt à propos de tout et n’importe quoi dans ta vie. Tu as le droit d’avoir des secrets, mais il y a des choses qu’il faut que tu me dises Derek, surtout quand ça concerne les loups-garous. Je ne peux pas tout trouver tout seul tout le temps. Et il y a des choses que j’ai besoin d’entendre de ta bouche.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles se tait et regarde Derek droit dans les yeux. Et attend. Et regarde le visage fermé de Derek. Et soupire.</p><p> </p><p>-Derek. Tu sais que je suis un humain n’est-ce pas ? Et tu sais que je sais des trucs sur les humains. L’anus d’un humain ne se lubrifie pas tout seul Derek. Et je sais que c’est lié à toi et à ta queue surnaturelle parce que ça n’était jamais arrivé avant qu’on ne commence à coucher ensemble. Et j’aimerai vraiment beaucoup que tu m’expliques ce que ça veut dire.</p><p> </p><p>Derek ne dit rien. Il pense que s’il reste muet, s’il ignore le problème, alors peut-être qu’il va juste disparaître et que tout redeviendra comme avant, que Stiles ne sera pas fâché contre lui et ne partira pas en courant. Mais c’est mal connaître Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>-Derek. Tu sais que rien ne peut se passer tant que tu ne parles pas n’est-ce pas ? Écoute, je promets de ne pas m’enfuir en courant, ni même en marchant, après ta révélation, mais tu dois me dire ce que c’est. Sinon je me verrai dans l’obligation de partir et je ne veux pas faire ça. Tu pensais vraiment que je ne m’en apercevrai pas ? Il s’agit de mon corps Derek. Tu pensais vraiment que je ne remarquerai pas ses changements ? Tu t’imagines que je ne masturbe pas, que je ne me doigte jamais lorsque je pense à toi ?</p><p> </p><p>Derek réfléchit. Qu’il parle ou non, Stiles risque de partir. Mais Stiles a promis de ne pas fuir, donc peut-être qu’il peut essayer de parler ? Et Stiles pense à lui lorsqu’il se masturbe. Derek lâche un profond soupire et se lance.</p><p> </p><p>-Normalement la lubrification n’a lieu que dans un état d’excitation induit par la présence du loup compagnon.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles fixe Derek en attente d’explications approfondies qui ne viennent pas.</p><p> </p><p>-Compagnon ?</p><p>-Oui compagnon.  </p><p>-Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire exactement, compagnon ?</p><p>-Tu es mon partenaire, le partenaire de l’Alpha, ça implique que ta position dans la meute est équivalente à la mienne. Mais… tu es aussi mon compagnon d’âme, celui du loup, celui que le loup veut garder pour toute sa vie. C’est… c’est de là que vient ta lubrification.</p><p>-Mais… pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison mon corps fabrique de la lubrification en ta présence ou quand je pense à toi ?</p><p> </p><p>Les pommettes de Derek rosissent alors qu’il marmonne sa réponse.</p><p> </p><p>-C’est le début du processus de procréation. La nature veut faciliter la reproduction des loups, par tous les moyens.</p><p>-Pro. Cré. Ation ?</p><p>-On n’est pas obligé, le loup va vouloir le faire mais on est pas obligé, le loup veut déjà te nouer c’est pour ça que je mets une capote, si je n’en mets pas dès le début il ne voudra jamais en entendre parler lorsque tu seras fertile et qu’il y aura un risque de grossesse, surtout que tu seras revendiqué, il ne comprendra pas pourquoi soudainement il y a une barrière entre lui et son compagnon.</p><p>-Comment ça <em>quand je serai fertile </em>?! C’est quoi cette histoire ?!</p><p>-Le processus de développement des organes nécessaires prend plusieurs années, il est généralement complet deux ou trois années après le début de la relation avec le loup.</p><p>-Le… quoi ? Et tu comptais m’en parler quand ?</p><p>-Avec ce que nous faisons ensemble, je pensais que tu aborderai la question des compagnons.</p><p>-Tu pensais que… Derek. Comment j’étais censé savoir que je suis, si j’ai bien compris, l’homme de ta vie, ce que tu es pour moi aussi au passage, même sans ce truc de loup, si tu ne me le dis pas ?</p><p>- Je t’ai dit qu’on faisait l’amour. Je pensais que tu aurai compris.</p><p>-Oh misère… tu es voué à prendre des cours de communication jusqu’à la fin de tes jours Derek, sache-le. Bon, maintenant explique-moi le truc de la revendication et du nœud là. Ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu sois à moitié canidé ?</p><p>-Oui, en fait le nœud sert un peu à maximiser les chances de réussite de la reproduction mais surtout il permet au loup de ne vraiment faire qu’un avec sa moitié, de déposer au mieux son odeur et de s’assurer que sa moitié reste sienne.</p><p>-Donc ça ne se produit pas avec tous tes partenaires ? Même sans préservatif ?</p><p>-Il y a théoriquement plusieurs potentiels avec qui ça peut arriver, mais une fois que c’est fait c’est difficile pour le loup d’en changer.</p><p>-Bien, parfait. Je ne te laisserai pas partir de toute façon. Redis-moi juste encore une fois pourquoi tu ne m’as pas parlé de ce truc de procréation ? Si j’avais dû aller à l’hôpital, passer des scanners ou je ne sais quoi et qu’on l’avait vu, on aurait fait quoi ? Tu m’expliques ?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le loup fronce les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>-Pourquoi tu irai à l’hôpital ? La meute fait toujours tout pour que tu ne sois pas blessé.</p><p>-Les humains tombent malades Derek ! Les humains ne sont pas comme les loups et ils peuvent subir plein de trucs liés au corps sans qu’ils soient attaqués, comme des maladies ou des accidents de voiture. Bon sang. Laisse-moi digérer ça deux minutes et ensuite je m’occupe de ton cas, satané loup débile en communication !</p><p> </p><p>Stiles se passe une main lasse sur le visage avant de regarder son loup et de prendre son visage dans sa main pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Le regard de Stiles est encore un peu orageux mais c’est un orage qui annonce des bonnes choses pour Derek.</p><p> </p><p>-J’ai une dernière question. C’est parce que je suis ton compagnon que tu me laisses prendre le dessus sexuellement parlant ?</p><p>-Je ne te <em>laisse</em> pas faire, j’aime ça. Mais oui, c’est parce que tu es mon compagnon que c’est possible.</p><p>-Bien. Maintenant que j’ai toutes les cartes en main, je vais être très clair : j’avais une surprise pour toi en venant ici et je compte bien l’appliquer. Tu vas monter dans la chambre en enlevant tes vêtements. Tu vas jeter cette boîte de capotes que je ne veux plus jamais voir puis tu vas m’attendre sur le lit et te préparer à me prendre et à me nouer ok ? On aura des enfants quand on aura des enfants, et d’ici là on va faire l’amour aussi souvent que possible. Compris ? Je veux que tu me répondes Derek.</p><p>-Compris.</p><p> </p><p>Assuré que son compagnon ne va pas partir, le loup se montre de nouveau confiant et à son tour, il prend le visage de son amant en main et pose un baiser féroce sur ses lèvres, mordant sa lèvre au passage. Lorsqu’il le lâche, Stiles lui met une claque sur les fesses.</p><p>-File !</p><p> </p><p>Derek sourit, heureux de sentir les odeurs d’excitation et d’amour de son compagnon. Il tourne le dos à Stiles en enlevant son t-shirt avant de le jeter dans sa direction. Stiles l’intercepte avec un sourire et plonge son nez dedans, se gorgeant brièvement de l’odeur du corps de Derek. Il lâche le t-shirt et se met en action, enlevant lui aussi ses vêtements avant d’enfiler les accessoires qu’il a emporté dans son sac. Il trouve que son harnais avec collier et laisse s’intègre plutôt bien à la conversation qu’ils viennent d’avoir. Et suffisamment confortable pour rajouter à son excitation.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu’il arrive en haut des marches, il peut voir par la porte grande ouverte Derek, allongé lascivement sur le lit en train de se branler avec un rythme lent. Il peut voir clairement les pupilles et les narines du loup se dilater lorsqu’il l’aperçoit. Manifestement, il aime beaucoup son costume. Suffisamment pour se lever et venir tirer Stiles par sa laisse avant de fermer la porte et de le plaquer contre elle. Ce soir, il va laisser libre cours à son loup. Il va marquer de toutes les façons possibles son compagnon, en commençant par son cou. Il y frotte son nez et sa barbe et laisse une traînée de suçons bien visibles. Il songe à tout ce qu’il a envie de faire à Stiles avec ce harnais qui lui ceint les cuisses et le torse. Stiles a dit qu’il s’occuperait de son cas, mais ce n’est clairement pas pour ce round, ni pour celui d’après !</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oui, j’arrête ici ! C’est clairement mon premier sterek, j’ai eu mille choses à faire (que j’ai même pas faites) cette semaine  du coup j’ai oublié le défi, et voilà où j’en suis à 3h20 du matin. C’est aussi ma première vraie fic dans la mesure où mon texte sur le fandom Nana est très très court, c’est juste deux mini scènes. Donc pas de lemon pour le moment mais rassurez-vous, ça viendra avec la traduction de Derek’s Puppy d’halcyon1993 ! Elle est d’accord pour que je traduise, donc ce sera posté sur ao3 dans qques temps. (On notera que mon plan de pwp pour ce défi a parfaitement bien fonctionné. Oui oui oui.)<br/>D’ici là prenez soin de vous et soyez prudent.e.s !<br/>Oh et le défi ! Il fallait caser les mots : chaperon, rouge, petit, nœud, muet, sans que ça n’ait aucun rapport avec le petit chaperon rouge ! Sur ce, je laisse ce premier texte à votre appréciation, sentez-vous libre de commenter !<br/>Edit qques jours plus tard : On m'a signalé que ce défi est un échec, et effectivement j'avais intégré le mot "petit" dans une phrase, dans ma tête, là où cette phrase est restée bien au chaud. Diantre, je vais sans doute devoir écrire un chapitre 2 pour rectifier ça, snif snif... ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>